All the Elements for Disaster: X Files
by Radicool223
Summary: I've decided to adapt Sonic X into my story with a whole other adventure! Note that all that happens in this applies between chapters 11 and 12 in the original, so keep track of both!
1. Chapter 1

**Aaand here's the kickoff of All the Elements for Disaster: X Files! Yep, I'll bet you weren't expecting it this early, eh? I'd like to imaging that all this happens between chapters 11 and 12 (or episodes 9 and 10). Eeyup, this is gonna be fun!**

The Mane 6, Spike, and Cobalt were stuck in the library due to a sudden storm. Cobalt was looking through some dimension warping books, Twilight was nose deep in writing her diary, Spike was napping along with Rarity and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash was playing poker with Applejack, and Pinkie was bouncing around on the ceiling.

All of a sudden, Cobalt yelled, "I've got it!"

Everypony who was awake was startled, and all who weren't were jerked out of their rest.

"Gah!" Rainbow's wings flared in surprise, a survival adaptation, and launched herself into the air. Gradually she settled back down with a slight blush and gritted teeth. "Don't scare me like that!"

Cobalt snorted. "Sorry, but I think I've found how we can get to Metal Sonic."

"Do _what _now?" Applejack slammed down a poker card. "Now why in tarnation would you wanna _find_ the evil varmit?"

"Because he has the chaos emerald, silly!" Pinkie sprang from the ceiling to the floor.

Fluttershy yawned. "What's up?"

"We're finding Metal Sonic." Twilight snapped her diary closed.

FLuttershy promptly fainted.

"You are aware you're completely mad?" Rarity clarified.

"Yes." Cobalt smiled. "Yes I am."

"And I lo–uh –like ya for it." Rainbow stopped herself before she let something slip.

"Now what do we have to do?" Twilight asked, readying herself for possibly the most complex spell she'd ever done.

"Well, according to this you won't have to do much. Most of the dimensional warping we clarified Metal Sonic did will be handled by the chaos it says to generate, and the rest will be taken care of by a nullifying pulse of pure harmony." Cobalt said, making it clear that they had everything they needed.

"We're behind ya all the way if you're sure." Applejack nodded.

"Completely." Fluttershy, who had woken up a few seconds ago due to an unusually short passing outing, whispered.

"It'll be super-duper fun!" Pinkie put in.

Rarity nodded. "Anything to assist a friend."

"Well, I haven't been on an adventure in the last, oh, two days." Rainbow grinned, giving Cobalt a noogie. "Ah, you know I love it!"

"I'll get the elements from Princess Celestia." Twilight added. "Spike!"

Spike wandered into the room with a sleepy look on his face, like he'd been rudely awakened. "Yes, your royal slave driver?"

"What was that?" Twilight asked sharply.

"Uh, nothing." Spike rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"We've decided to go and find Metal Sonic in his dimension to recover the chaos emerald that he took."

Spike processed this information and slowly pointed at himself. "We… as in me too?"

"Actually…" Twilight put a few moments of thought into it. "With any luck this should take a week at the most,"

"We've never _had_ any luck." Cobalt muttered darkly.

Twilight shot him a glare. "So do you think you could hold up running the library for about that long?"

Spike saluted, simply glad to be out of the potentially dangerous adventure. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, I need you to take a note to Princess Celestia requesting that she send the elements of harmony to here at once."

Spike grabbed a scroll and quill and scribbled a quick note, sending it with his fire breath. A few seconds another letter appeared out of the flames from his mouth, followed by a box.

He unfurled the scroll and read. "_My faithful student: I wish you luck in your endeavor, whatever that may be._"

Cobalt opened the box and handed each of the mares their individual elements in turn.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow cheered, pumping a foreleg as if in triumph. "Let's do this!"

Cobalt pried open a floorboard and snagged the emerald. "So, how exactly do I–" his eyes flooded pure white and he collapsed on the floor.

"Um, more memories coming back?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Ah hope so." Applejack murmured.

ONE TITLE SEQUENCE LATER

**I would imagine this being a mashup between the Sonic X theme and the MLP FIM theme, with a more upbeat and rock feeling.**

Cobalt struggled to his feet in a black world that seemed to trail into color further on. "Well this is new."

"How art thou, Cobalt Spikes?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

Whipping around, he relaxed. "Princess Luna! Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?"

"I might ask the same questions." The princess of the night looked even more confused than Cobalt felt, but obviously felt comfortable enough around him no not use the royal 'we' or the royal Canterlot voice. "I was just going over the royal mail," She gritted her teeth and looked downward. "One of my least favorite duties, and I fell into this world. Art thou dreaming?"

"In a way, I guess. I think I'm going to get some more memories back." Cobalt looked thoughtful. "But I've never actually sensed anything but blurred shapes and voices. Is that why you're here? Do you know anything about my past!?"

"No, Cobalt. As the princess of the night, it is my duty to oversee the dreams of my subjects, and this duty must have bonded myself to thy dream." Luna blushed. "Uh, I do not think that if was for any other reason."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. Why would one of the Princesses of Equestria act so awkward around him. "What, do you see something you like?" he flirted.

"Uh, heh," Luna blushed even harder and laughed nervously. _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered. _I-it's not like me to be so anxious for one of my subjects to like me. Why do I feel like this? Could it be…?_ She gave a slight shake of her head. _No. I swore I would never love when I accepted my royal duties._

"So, anyway." Cobalt pressed on to the real business. "D'you wanna help me to find where this memory thing is?"

"I would be pleased to." Luna agreed, letting him lead the way into the darkness. After getting farther into the darkness, Cobalt's vision was attracted by a flickering video frame at the edge of his vision. A shape appeared, a black and red one that seemed to be in a fight.

The figure yelled "Chaos control!" and the image disappeared.

"Would that be what thou wert looking for?" Luna asked, giving Cobalt a glance.

"I think so." Cobalt nodded, he felt himself slipping back into consciousness. "It was nice seeing you, Princess."

"Please, call me Luna." she smiled warmly.

"Okay, well, see you around Luna! Hang on, three, two, one, and…"

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

His eyes snapped open back in the library with the mares staring down at him.

"What happened?" Twilight asked as he flapped into the air.

"Never mind that!" he snagged the emerald. "Say goodbye to Spike 'cause we're outta here!"

"Bye guys!" Spike called.

"Chaos Control!"

The green emerald was sucked into his chest and he directed a golden laser into the nearest wall, which tapped into Cobalt's energy, which was evident as he collapsed onto the ground with gritted teeth.

"We've gotta help him!" Rainbow gasped in fear for her crush.

"Now, girls!" Twilight commanded, and started the rainbow of harmony, concentrating it on the point where Cobalt's beam hit the wall. It expanded it and formed it into a portal.

Cobalt struggled to his hooves and jumped into the portal and the elements of harmony stopped emitting the rainbow. One at a time the mares leaped into the portal and vanished into another dimension. Rainbow stepped in last, giving Spike a salute as she did so. Spike returned it as the portal closed, leaving him shell shocked.

"Huh, well that happened." Spike muttered. "Anyway there's a can of ice cream with my name on it!" he stopped for a moment. "I have got to stop talking to myself," he muttered, then he charged toward the kitchen, yelling, "To freedom!"

**Yeah, that's right. I just did that.**

**Okay, so I'm going to work on this alongside my original story so that I can put in more Sonic X adaptations without keeping you all waiting for chapter 12 of the original.**

**Favorite, follow, review and all that, and keep out of trouble, my friends! I'm gone (for now)!**


	2. Dimension X Part 1

**dO hai! I've decided to try something new with this and the next chapter, aptly named Dimension X Part 1 and Dimension X Part 2. This will mostly alternate first person point of views between Cobalt and Rainbow Dash, really the only characters actually at play in this one.**

**I'll be updating pretty frequently until next Tuesday so watch for more chapters in the next week.**

Cobalt's POV

My name is Cobalt Spikes.

Apparently.

See, the problem is that I don't really know who I am. I sort of lost my memory and am stuck in a world where the dominant race is ponies.

I know, weird right?

Let me shoot straight with this. I don't belong. Or I feel like I don't belong. Sure, I seem normal enough on the outside, a sixteen year old male pegasus pony with dark blue fur, a darker mane, and emerald eyes, lives at the library and works as a weather pony. Normal. Totally freaking normal. But I don't feel right in Equestria. I-I just can't get at ease. I don't feel right in my own hooves and on top of that I have some sort of connection with these chaos emerald things that keep _randomly_ popping up and have been diagnosed with half balance amnesia, and it's just so bucking weird!

The only things that keep me from getting any more insane are my friends. Especially Rainbow Dash.

She makes me happy. She's a nice young pegasus filly, and well, I'm pretty much still a colt. I like her as more than a friend, but have yet to say anything. She accepts my amnesia and embraces it, unlike others who would push me away. She's made a solemn vow to help me recover my memory and acquire the chaos emeralds in any way, no matter the danger.

Pretty awesome girl, right?

So about, oh, two minutes ago we opened a dimensional portal to go and find a blue spasmodic robot that appeared only a few months ago and get back the chaos emerald he stole.

That pretty much describes a day in my life.

"Does this warp tunnel have any end!?" Rainbow yelled. The seven of us who had entered the portal had been immediately whisked into a roughly pipe shaped world where everything was creepily psychedelic. The 'walls' of the pipe were constantly shifting rainbow patterns that if you stared at them long enough were kinda hypnotic. On top of that there was an unbearable din that seemed to come from all around. I guess those were unformed dimensions.

Or demons. There's also the definite probability of demons.

Eventually we reached the 'end' of the pipe, another portal, and as soon as I passed through it I passed out. Unconscious, I mean.

UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER

A few minutes… or hours… later, I gradually began to see harsh, seemingly fake lights flicker at the edge of my vision. My senses slowly returned to me, registering mostly 'ow!' and a little 'what the what?'

"What are they?" an unfamiliar voice asked nervously over the incoherent chorus of the rest of the voices.

"Demons have life among us!" another raised into a high screech. "Fire and brimstone shall rain!"

I rose to my hooves and gazed around. "Again, this is new." I muttered, mostly to myself. I was standing on hard, black ground, surrounded what I guess were shops, and a herd of what mostly could be described as mutants. They had no fur, except for a small tuft that rested on the tops of their heads. Most were tan of skin, though others came in varying shades. They wore clothing; much like us ponies do on formal occasions. I think it may be to cover themselves with a sort of fur, sort of like an artificial pelt. But the oddest thing about these… creatures… was that they stood on only two legs, and that just isn't normal for ponies unless for hugging and biz that requires you to stand upright, but for these creatures it seemed perfectly natural.

Somepony stirred next to me. "Wow, dimension tunnels hurt." A familiar voice complained. I whipped my head around and saw Rainbow Dash lying on her back with wings outstretched and the element of loyalty still clasped around her neck. She looked really scared as she sat up surrounded by an unfamiliar environment.

"Dashie!" I hugged her, then faced the things circled around us. "Get ready, 'cause I have a feeling these things don't take kindly to strangers."

Rainbow Dash's POV

Honestly, Cobalt can be so dense sometimes. Where do you think Metal Sonic would have gone, the land of puffy bunnies? Duh the peoples here would be hostile. I was more worried about how we were going to fight these things if we weren't able to fly at the moment from post dimension travel weakness.

My name's Rainbow Dash, otherwise known as Rainbow, Dash, Dashie (to Cobalt and Pinkie Pie only!), or the second fastest thing in Equestria. I'm a fifteen year old female pegasus pony with a cyan coat, a rainbow colored mane and tail, and magenta eyes. I think Cobalt finds my eyes pretty.

Well, I hope he does. See, I sort of have a crush on him and can get kind of jealous when anyone else expresses feelings for him, but I've learned not to let that dictate what I do. I will never be able to forget that one time when I did.

Anyway, you've probably gotten an explanation of where we were and all that junk from Cobalt, so I'll just continue where he left off.

"Are you kidding me?" I whispered to him. "These things look like overgrown marshmallows!" I hesitated, seeing three of these said marshmallows dressed sharply in black with matching black caps run forward holding sticks of black wood. "Well, except for those ones."

"Ya sure ya can catch em, Ed?" one of the more overweight looking marshmallows asked another, thinner marshmallow who was creeping closer with a butterfly net.

"Relax Murphy!" the thin one reassured his comrade. "I have a cat at home, how different can these be?"

"A cat!?" I yelled in indignation. "_What_ exactly do you think I a–"

Cobalt slapped a hoof over my mouth to silence me. I guess I understood his motive. It was probably better not to make enemies until we were sure that these things were a threat. Even so, I crossed my forelegs unhappily and glared at the marshmallows.

"On my mark." Cobalt muttered under his breath as the marshmallow named Ed crept forward with his butterfly net. "Three… two… one…" Ed leaped forward and swung the net with a triumphant 'ha!' "Now!" we flapped hard and scattered in both directions, in case these marshmallows were actually fast enough to catch us.

We met up atop a four-wheeled carriage type thing that didn't seem to have anything to pull it. _Official Police Car_, I read off its side. This… 'police car'… seemed like it was self propelled, and made me wonder if it was a living thing that we'd landed on.

"Where the hay are we?" I asked.

"Um, would 'I don't know' be sufficient?" Cobalt shrugged.

"No!"

"I got 'em!" I heard Ed call as his butterfly net landed around me and Cobalt. Normally this would've been extremely embarrassing as we were right next to each other, but I was too pissed with these marshmallows at the moment to feel anything but anger.

Cobalt glanced at me and at the same time we shot off away from Ed, still trapped in the net, but dragging him along with us. Eventually he had the common sense enough to let go, and we flew into a park, letting him fly into a tree trunk. I'm pretty sure if we were going full speed, Ed would be dead, but at the moment he was only unconscious.

"Up top!" I exclaimed, and we high hooved.

"Wanna explore?" Cobalt offered.

"Dude, the sooner we can find this Metal Sonic poser the sooner we're out of here. Let's go!"

UNNAMED LOCATION

Third Person POV

"Commander!" a techie ran up with a page report. "There are two things running around Station Square that the police department can't handle on their own! They say these things are so fast that they had to come to you!"

"What are they?" The said commander seemed eager for a race.

"According to eyewitness reports, sir, they resemble pegasi."

"That old Greek myth?"

"Exactly, sir."

"Ready the team."

BACK WITH OUR HEROES

Cobalt's POV

"Your element!" I exclaimed, for the first time noticing that the gem of power Rainbow had been wearing around her neck had vanished since we had begun to go fast. "It's gone!"

"Wait, that's impossible!" Rainbow sounded baffled. "Only the bearer can remove it, and only on their own free will!" she went pinprick pupil as if she'd realized something terrible. "Wait, do you have the emerald?"

I hadn't thought to look for that yet. "Um, last time it phased into my mane for storage after I used it. Let me check." I reached behind my head and ran a foreleg through my spiky mane. "Well crap. Nothing."

"Do you think they might've…?"

"It's a definite possibility." Somehow we knew exactly what the other was talking about. I'd read stories about fictional sets of powerful gemstones scattering after use and shared them with Rainbow, who had given me a dull look and proclaimed reading was for eggheads.

"Should we wait for after we deal with Metal to find them?" she asked what I was thinking.

"It shouldn't take too long. Yeah."

We explored a little more until we came on top of a long strip of road elevated by concrete stilt-like things. A loud rumbling sound emitted from one end of the road. A few of those car things appeared over the horizon at speeds that might actually present a challenge.

The cars came to a dead stop in front of us and a marshmallow stepped out of the fanciest looking one. "Hello, pegasi." It greeted us.

"Thank you!" Rainbow responded, presumably glad that somepony finally recognized our species. "Now if you could find us a map that would be great."

"I've heard you're pretty fast." The marshmallow went on as if she hadn't spoken. "But nobody beats me, because I'm Sam Speed, the Leader of the S Team!"

_No_body? I wondered. _I guess terms are different here._

"If you want to run, I'd be fine with that. I'll even give you a head start." The marshmallow added.

I grinned. "Sounds good to me, mister Speed!"

The marshmallow named Sam seemed dumbfounded that we could talk, and I sort of found that gratifying, since now _we_ could surprise him.

"Yeah, I'm talking." I extended my wings and strutted back and forth on the road. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"So you're going to run." Sam Speed clarified dubiously.

"Well, more like fly, but we'll stick to being close to the ground to give you a chance." Rainbow taunted. "C'mon, let's go!" we flapped into the air, but didn't move yet, giving Sam a chance to get back into his car.

I sped off just over the surface of the road, kicking up a dust trail, leaving Rainbow to follow.

Pretty soon we heard the rumble of the cars tearing after us.

It cycled along like this. We kept trying out progressively faster speeds, and if this so-called S Team could keep up with those, we would accelerate. Eventually I wanted a rest, so I casually slowed a tiny bit and hitched a ride on the windshield of one of the cars.

"H-hey!" the marshmallow inside the car complained. "Stop that, you'll give the kids reading this story a dangerous influence!"

I cocked my head to the side just a little bit. "Kids, never recline on a moving car." _Sweet Celestia, that sounds like something Pinkie Pie would say!_

I launched myself from the car and rejoined my companion.

After a few more seconds of this, Rainbow flipped over and started flying upside down with an unimpressed look. "Say Sam, does the S in S Team stand for speed or slowpokes?"

Sam Speed had had all the insults and taunts he could handle, and he sped up his car to the point where in a few seconds it would overtake us. "Hah! The only way you can beat me now is if you go faster than the speed of sound!" I heard him jeer.

Challenge accepted.

I could see the mach cone beginning to form around me and felt my cheeks being pulled back by the speed, and grabbed Rainbow's hoof. "Hold on 'cause we are out of here!" I busted through the sound barrier for the second time I could remember and created another Sonic Boom, letting the expanding blue ring I left behind and the aftershocks confuse the S Team. Rainbow hugged my midsection tight and closed her eyes against the onrush of wind as I jetted into the sky, my speed doubled.

Rainbow's POV

I couldn't help feeling a little jealous at Cobalt being able to do two Sonic Booms in such a short stretch of time while I'd only been able to do one as a filly, but I was glad that he held onto me tightly and didn't let me go.

My face burned though, as I hugged onto him for pure survival. I know it was only because I had to, but holding him in my forelegs made me feel bashful.

As the boost from the Sonic Boom faded, we let each other go and I kept up with him.

"You know, being stuck here until we find our friends and Metal Sonic and the gems of power might not be so bad." Cobalt commented, surprising me. "We've already made some new friends."

I wasn't sure I would've called them friends, but I nodded in agreement. "It could be fun." A sudden feeling of passion suddenly overtook me, and I felt the powerful desire to confess my feelings to him. "Cobalt, I–"

My sentence cut off into a pained screech as a thunderclap shook the stormy night sky above us, and my body was wracked with pain.

Cobalt's POV

I was horrified as a lightning bolt that hadn't been triggered by anypony zapped down from the storm clouds and struck Rainbow, leaving her pelt and mane scorched with electricity in a few places and unconscious. This was something we just didn't have to worry about in Equestria, and I was completely unprepared for. She let out one pained scream and then spiraled down to earth.

I dived after her, afraid I might not be able to catch her since we were so close to the ground, and I was right, as I only managed to brush her tail with my right forehoof before she crashed into a rectangular ditch filled with water behind a fancy looking house and sank.

I had about two seconds to think two thoughts before I too hit the water, and I got that done.

#1: Wait, water?

#2: Oh crap I can't swim!

I sank into the black depths and lost consciousness.

IN CANTERLOT

Third Person POV Again

Princess Luna sat on the balcony of her room staring up at the moon she had raised and the stars surrounding it with a despondent feeling aching in her heart.

Her sister knocked politely on her bedroom door, having sensed an unusual amount of sadness emanating from the Princess of the Night's chamber.

"You may come in." Luna called, turning and preparing for a talk.

"Hello sister. Are you sad about anything?" Celestia asked concernedly.

Luna gave a curtly shook her head no.

"Worried?"

Luna growled. "Are you simply going to run through thy list of negative emotions, sister?"

"Is this about Cobalt Spikes?" Princess Celestia's voice was soft, remembering with what feeling Luna had told her about the dream she and Cobalt had shared. "Are you upset with him?"

"N-not upset."

"You can tell me what you feel, sister. Your secret will be safe with me."

"I like him!" Luna burst out. "I'm worried that he may not return!" she turned away dejectedly, her face burning in shame. "There, I have said it. Laugh all you want."

"I-I'm sorry." Celestia murmured, unsure of what to say, what with her own misgivings about the amnesiac pegasus who had odd connections with chaos, the most dangerous force in Equestria. "I don't know that I can help you. This is one issue that you must resolve on your own."

**Wow, I ****_do_**** like to do cliffhangers, don't I? This concludes part one of the two-part Dimension X thing. I decided it might be fun to put in a one sided Luna x Cobalt thing just to create extra tension between the characters.**

**So, review, follow, favorite, and all that. I'm out.**


	3. Dimension X Part 2

**I've got nothing to say, so let's get to it.**

Cobalt's POV

I sank like a rock to the bottom of the pit alongside my companion, Rainbow Dash. I figured that in her unconscious and injured state, she couldn't hold out for as long as I could, so with all my strength I kicked off the bottom of the pit and shoved her up through the water, watching as she vanished over the side like something had grabbed her. Maybe it was one of those marshmallows.

Thinking that thought made me giggle light-headedly, losing precious air in the process. I clapped a hoof over my mouth and desperately looked around for a way out, but after a while that started to feel like a delusional hope. How long had I been down here? A few minutes? A few days? I began to feel loopy, like I'd had too much of Applejack's hard apple cider. The darkness pressed around the edges of my vision, and I felt strangely at peace. A figure broke the surface and started to swim down toward me as my vision started to fade.

Rainbow Dash's POV

THIRTY SECONDS EARLIER

I slowly regained consciousness after pulling myself to shore, coughing up a mixture of blood and water. I remembered everything up till the point I was knocked out, and judging from the scorch marks blemishing my pelt, I'd been struck by lightning.

A few moments later I realized that my friend wasn't next to me, and when I saw the pit full of water next to me the fleeting unconscious memories after I'd been struck flooded back to me.

I choked on the water/blood I was vomiting up. _Cobalt's in the water!_

I heard footsteps coming from the fancy house behind me, and whipped around to see one of those marshmallows running up to me. "Are you okay?" it asked.

I was too stressed at the moment to feel any mistrust, so since I wasn't really able to talk because I was hacking on water and blood, I choked out, "Help…" and pointed at the water.

Cobalt's POV

BACK TO THE PRESENT

I smiled at the marshmallow swimming down toward me. "Don't worry, it's peaceful down here." I tried to say, but ended up making bubbles instead. _Pinkie would approve_. I thought, my lack of oxygen making my thoughts incoherent and silly, then blacked out as the marshmallow grabbed my foreleg and began to pull me toward the surface.

Rainbow Dash's POV

The marshmallow pulled Cobalt out of the pit and set him by the side of it.

"No." I muttered, pulling myself closer to his lifeless form. "No, no, no!" I checked his neck for a pulse, and was relieved when I felt one, but then I was horrified as it started to fade.

"C-can we help him?" the marshmallow asked worriedly. "I don't know how to–"

"I do." I interrupted, feeling steely cold determination force its way through my sorrow. "The only thing to do is mouth to mouth." So, placing my doubts aside, I slowly leaned down and placed my mouth against Cobalt's.

Oh sweet Celestia it was bliss. It wasn't an official kiss, so it didn't count for anything, and also it was for lifesaving purposes only, but nothing could describe how happy it made me feel.

I drew back and started pushing on his chest causing him to spit up water and regain consciousness. As his emerald green eyes began to flit open, I fought the urge to kiss him in joy, and instead hugged him tightly.

Cobalt's POV

Can you imagine how confused I was waking up with my crush staring down at me with mushy eyes?

No. Let's just tell it how it is. Unless you've woken up in my shoes before you can't imagine my confusion.

She pulled me in for a hug as I put two and two together. I was sitting in a puddle of water I'd spit up, and she was standing over me. Well crap, you can guess what happened. But the weirdest thing was, I didn't have a problem with it. "Um, hi."

"Hey, blue blur." She murmured.

"Um, if I'm not interrupting anything," the marshmallow began causing us to blush and for her to push me away.

"Nope. Nothing." She giggled, obviously still high from the unplanned mouth to mouth.

"Carry on." I added.

Well, since I haven't included a description of this particular marshmallow yet, I guess I will. He… I guess it was a he… was obviously still a child, evident from the differing facial structure from the others we'd seen in the road intersection. He had orange-ish hair and a tan skin tone, and was wearing what could most likely be described as pajamas.

There. That's done.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're good. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Chris. Who, and what, are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, second fastest pegasus pony in Equestria!" Rainbow answered, letting her pride take lead, as usual. She seemed to try to fly, but flinched in pain and sat back down. I made a mental note to check on her later.

"I'm Cobalt Spikes." I contributed. "The _first_ fastest pegasus pony in Equestria, and before you ask, Equestria is another dimension. Also I have amnesia."

"Uh huh." Chris nodded slowly, obviously having a little trouble taking this in. "So you're horses with wings."

"Pegasus ponies. Get it right, sheesh!" Rainbow facehooved. "Does nopony here know about ponies?"

"Um, Dashie?" I put a hoof on her shoulder. "I don't think they do."

"Okay, this is seriously against the rules, but you guys don't look dangerous, and you seem tired and half dead, so if you want to, I can let you stay the night here." Chris added.

Half of me screamed in aching and tiredness, but my other half was still filled with mistrust. After a few seconds of intense mental battle, my tired side won out. "Thank you so much!"

A few moments later, Rainbow gave a curt nod of her agreement.

LATER

Chris lent us a spare bedroom. After bidding us goodnight, he left for his chambers.

"Oh man, seriously long day." Rainbow groaned, slumping down on one of the beds.

"Night, you mean." I recalled that it had been only half a night since we'd gotten here. "So, we've got to find our friends, find our gems of power, and beat Metal Sonic." I listed. "We've got our work cut out for us, eh?"

"Yeah." As she spoke, I noticed how she kept grimacing every time she tried to move her wings.

I stepped forward. "Here, can I help–" she flinched and drew away as I tried to get a closer look. "Hey! Hooves off!"

I backed off a bit. "Sorry."

She sighed, lowering her head. "No, it's my fault. You wouldn't know too much about pegasus anatomy with your amnesia, would you? Wings are extremely sensitive to pegasi, that's why when you break or hurt them, it feels like you've been dunked in a pit of lava." She explained. "But also, our wings are linked directly to emotions. So if a male pegasus touches a female's wings, we get a bit… turned on."

"Oh." I suddenly understood, and things that had happened with my wings made a lot more sense, such as that time when Twilight was staring at me and they extended.

"Look, if you're just checking if they're all right, I can do that on my own, so don't worry." She gave a tiny smile.

I yawned. "Fair enough." I slumped down on the other bed and was out like a light instantly.

Rainbow Dash's POV

I completely understand Cobalt's motives, and it wasn't for anything else but him caring about me. It was simply like the mouth to mouth. Not aiming for anything else.

But I also can't help how I reacted. Natural reflexes just can't be beat by free will sometimes.

Smirking at how weird and awkward this night had gotten, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. It was hard for me, since I was used to sleeping on a cloud, the softest thing in existence, but eventually I managed to do it.

IN THE DREAM KINGDOM

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the same room I'd fallen asleep in. Well, that didn't exactly happen. I came into a sort of dream consciousness in Canterlot. Everything seemed frozen in time, which was creepy enough if the whole city wasn't populated with tons of ponies who had been frozen doing their daily jobs and ended up stuck in a reverse time matrix.

"Hello?" I called, getting even more freaked as… uh… no time… went on. "Anypony?" when I didn't get an answer I decided to explore a little. At mach speeds, of course.

I zipped through the streets looking for any sign of life, but everypony remained frozen. Eventually staring at nopony moving for a while got me creeped enough to flee town for a few minutes. I flew to the edges of the city and into the surrounding woods. No birdsong interrupted the seemingly perpetual silence, but I started feeling warmth on one side, and began to wonder if this had something to do why I was here. I flew toward the heat and shocked myself as I saw the collapsed figure of Cobalt lying in a clearing.

After today I was not going to let something else happen to him, and so I landed and felt for a pulse like I had done by the pool. I felt one, but that didn't help me any as he should've been frozen like everypony else. As I sat next to him, his eyes snapped open and I jumped back.

"Tails!" he gasped, his energy as intense as if he was being pursued by a horde of rabid parasprites, which shocked the hay out of me.

"Cobalt?" I asked. "What's going on? Where are we?"

He didn't seem to hear me, and his gaze passed right through me like I wasn't there. Then I came to a horrible realization. I wasn't there.

This was the first snippet of memory Cobalt had forged after he'd lost his previous memory.

"Whoa, my head feels weird." Past Cobalt muttered, putting a hoof to his head. "Well, never mind that I guess. I'd better go through my checklist. Name." he smiled for the first time I'd seen since he'd woken up. "Heh, if I can't remember this one then I'm in a lot of trouble." He held up a hoof and inhaled like he was about to answer, then gave a look most accurately described as a poker face. "Oh crap."

I blacked out, and when I came to again, I was standing beside Cobalt as he stood in front of a random Canterlot mare, now in motion again. "And then I realized that I was a horse with wings. Do you happen to know where the leader of this place lives?" he asked. The mare's expression was easily readable. _Psycho killer. Gotta run._ She pointed slowly at a castle to my right, and then ran off screaming.

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "Thank you!" he called confusedly after her. "Friendly, aren't they?" he muttered under his breath, almost making me think he was addressing me, but then I realized it was to himself.

My vision went dead again, and when stuff came into my vision again, we were standing in front of the palace facing a guard.

"For the last time, I have no memory!" Cobalt argued. "All I know is that I was pretty much dumped into the middle of life in this city and for some reason I'm convinced I'm a hedgehog. I mean really! All I want is to see the pony who a guy I met said was in charge of this wacko place!"

The guard, obviously nervous, let Cobalt pass into the palace and as he disappeared from my sight time froze again.

"Thou hast seen what needs to be seen, but the question is how thou will use this information." A voice sounded from behind me and I whirled around to see Princess Luna stepping forward behind me.

"Princess Luna!" I bowed respectfully, knowing that she was in my dream because of her job.

"No need for thy over-respect, Rainbow Dash."

"Sorry." I apologized. "Um, what do you mean by what I've seen?"

"I do not know myself, but if thy dream has brought thou to this place, then it must be relevant." Luna smiled as I looked down at my hooves and saw they were fading. I must have been waking up. "Please give my regards to Cobalt, if it is convenient for you." Luna added, seemingly a little embarrassed as she said so. For a second I wondered why, but dismissing it was much easier than wondering.

I opened my eyes back in the marshmallow's guest room, yawning. Cobalt wasn't up yet, so I decided to clean myself up a little using the sink built into the wall.

Staring into the mirror, I hardly recognized the pony I saw reflected. "Do I really look like that?" I murmured. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my face was covered with scorch marks and scratches, and my whole body was covered with the same plus numerous bruises.

That wasn't going to do.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I finished washing as I heard Cobalt stirring. He looked up and his jaw fell open when he saw me. "Whoa, you look… awesome!" he complimented. "Did you clean up already?"

"Uh huh." I confirmed with a nod, glad that he had noticed. I'd removed most of the visible dirt streaks and washed my mane and tail, improving my look somewhat.

"It was pretty nice of that marshmallow to let us stay. Do you think maybe they're not all bad?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, I never thought that originally." I answered. _But I'm more curious about my dream_.

Cobalt's POV

Rainbow looked absolutely stunning. That was the only way to describe it. She literally looked better than she usually did, but I guess that could've been my perception of it.

But down to business. We still had to get all the things I stated last night done, and also see if we'd be staying with the marshmallow. Either way, I got a really bad feeling that we probably wouldn't be seeing Equestria for a while.

**Yep. I got plot inspiration, and realized that if I'm going to do one chapter a day this Thanksgiving Break (minus tomorrow of course), I was going to have to make this three parts instead of two. So here you go and come back for more on Friday or Saturday!**


End file.
